At the Beginning
by wizwitch42
Summary: Ladybug wants nothing more than to forget her past by leaving the country with her friend, Alya, and her best chance at it is a boy with no memories of his own past. (Anastasia AU)
**A/N: Who here knows of Edorazzi on tumblr?**

 **Stephanie: She's an artist who most commonly draws stuff regarding the PV kids—Bridgette and Felix—though she also draws for her version of the twins AU.**

 **And after the origins episode (no spoilers don't worry), she drew a picture based on a certain scene in it, and she captioned it with a lyric from a certain song. So, we started talking, somehow the topic of an Anastasia AU came up, and this happened.**

 **Stephanie: A glorious mess that has gotten so many songs stuck in her head.**

 **Haha, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I own Anastasia—I did almost wear out a tape of it when I was little, though.**

* * *

 **~§¤§~**

" _ **Who can't relate to the idea of leaving one chapter behind and moving on to the next?" ~ Mike Shinoda**_

 **~§¤§~**

* * *

"Why, if it wasn't one of my favorite costumers. How's it going, Alya?"

Alya smiled at the greeting and pulled a handful of coins out of her purse. "Everything's fine, Mr. Kelsey, thank you for asking. She dropped the coins on the counter and picked up a newspaper as Mr. Kelsey put a few croissants in a bag for her. "'Hunt for the Lost Prince'?"

"You haven't heard?"

Alya shook her head as she lowered the paper. "Business has been slow, so we haven't been as involved in the rumor mill. What happened?"

"The empress believes that her son, Prince Adrien, is still alive despite the siege at the palace all those years ago," Mr. Kelsey answered as he poured coffee into two cups. "She's offering quite the reward to anyone who can reunite the two of them."

"Really…" Alya looked at the picture of Prince Adrien in the article and let out a hum. "Well, we'll certainly keep our eyes open for any possibilities.

Mr. Kelsey let out a small laugh as he handed Alya the coffee. "Just stay out of trouble, ya hear?"

Alya let out her own laugh as she accepted the coffee and paper bag with the newspaper under an arm. "Don't we always? Have a lovely day—see you tomorrow."

Mr. Kelsey rolled his eyes at Alya, but the teen didn't see it as she walked out into the factory-formed air of St. Petersburg.

As she walked through the city, Alya scanned the crowds around her—especially for any blond boys her age. Prince Adrien—that was a name she hadn't heard in quite a long time. Not since she first met up with Ladybug…

She shook the thought out of her head. Six years was an awfully long time—if he was alive, what were the odds he was even still in Russia?

* * *

 **~§¤§~**

* * *

Ladybug pressed her lips together as she looked at the newspaper article. Prince Adrien was alive? She couldn't get her hopes up…

"It's impossible. I saw him get killed."

Alya simply ripped off a piece of the croissant she was holding and tossed it at the small, black dog in front of her while Ladybug continued starting at the paper. "We could turn this into quite the advantage. I mean, they the empress is in _Paris_. You've said so yourself that it would be the perfect place to restart and if we pull this off…" Alya jabbed at a place in the article and grinned at Ladybug. "She's offering a reward to anyone who can bring her Prince Adrien."

"Or a good enough copy," Ladybug added without looking up. "If we can get a boy who looks enough like the prince…"

"And teach him everything we know about the royal family from our time at the palace before the siege…" Alya added while taking a few steps back to examine the ballroom they were in. "Maybe something here could even solidify our story.

Ladybug gasped and shot up from her seat. "I know what we can use!"

* * *

 **~§¤§~**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry Adrien wasn't in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one…sorta…If you've seen the movie you know what's up with him. Heck, you probably know most of the plot of this thing, but don't worry—I'll be adding my own little changes ^^**

 **Stephanie: Like that "million tomorrows" line?**

… **Please review—more you review, faster I update**


End file.
